


Passenger Seat

by aeasyh



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hiking, Just YunBin, My First Fanfic, Old song, Song Inspired AU, Whiny Hanbin, fluff?, happy birthday kim hanbin, i also don't know how to do summary, i don't know what to tag, long drive, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeasyh/pseuds/aeasyh
Summary: Hanbin and Yunhyeong on a late night long drive and early mountain hike.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Kudos: 5





	Passenger Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> So this is my very first AU and of course, it has to be YunBin.  
> As the tagged said, this is a song inspired AU. I came across on that facebook memory where I catch Stephen Speaks performed this song live. I listened to it on Spotify and tadahhhh. 
> 
> I've been meaning to write an AU ever since but always got stuck. I still have a few plot ideas in mind but I won't promise if they'll ever come out.
> 
> I would appreciate some feedback and comments.
> 
> p.s. I originally planned to post this on Hanbin's Birthday but I finished earlier than expected so here it goes.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“I look at her and have to smile_

_As we go driving for a while_

_Her hair blowing in the open window of my car, and_

_And as we go the traffic lights_

_Watch them glimmer in her eyes_

_In the darkness of the evening”_

I lightly step on the break pad as I saw that the signal light ahead of me had turned red. Waiting for my turn to pay the toll I yawn a little as I took a glance at the digital clock which reads 10:15 pm. I’ve been driving for a couple of hours now and was really thankful that after all the heavy traffic and slight drizzle of rain I’m finally close to entering the expressway which will lead me to the countryside. Exiting past the toll, I speed up a little then rolled down my car window feeling the night breeze against my skin. Slightly looking at my right side, a chuckle had left my lips as I saw the other man on board still sleeping soundly despite his hair being all over the place because of the wind. “He must be too tired to care” is what I thought.

***

_“We stop to get something to drink_

_My mind clouds and I can't think_

_Scared to death to say I love her_

_Then the moon peek from the clouds_

_I hear my heart it beats so loud_

_Try to tell her simply”_

Pulling over, I lightly shook the sleeping man to wake him up. “Hey, Hanbin, wake up. We have to go down.”

“Where are we, Hyung?” he says as he stirs from his sleep.

“We’re at a stopover. Bathroom break and I need some snack; driving at midnight really makes me hungry.” I said in reply.

Getting down from the car, we stretched our limbs as we both feel cramped from being seated for too long. Hanbin had offered to buy the snacks while I head off to the restroom for my own business.

I found Hanbin settled on one of the table at a café with the snacks in front of him. He’s yawning and his eyes still looks heavy from sleep. Cute.

“Why plan for an early morning hike if you will be this sleepy?” I said as I sat on the seat in front of him.

“Hyung, you know how long I had been meaning to do this hike, I was working ‘til late today just to get those damn work out of the way. How about you, aren’t you sleepy?”

“Well, just a little but not like yours. I called for a half day at work today and took a nap in the afternoon when I got home.” I said in reply after a bite of the sandwich he bought.

“We could’ve stayed at your home for dinner and drinks or watch a movie if you’re that busy” I added.

I saw Hanbin frown a little with my statement as if I had said a bad thing. “I just want a change of atmosphere, Yun-hyung. I’ve been holed up in my studio most of the time and I just basically come home for some sleep. Why does it sounds like that you don’t want this?” and there goes the whiny Kim Hanbin that I know.

Being neighbors and friends since we were little, Hanbin and I are definitely closest among our other friends. We’ve known each other’s quirks and whatnots with years of friendship behind us. Even after having a different career path, with him as a music producer and me as a writer contributor for a local magazine, we make it to a point to still meet up from time to time to catch up with each other. It’s usually just a simple dinner and drinks or a movie, but when we feel like it we sometimes go for a long drive just like this except the hiking part.

“It’s not that I don’t like it. But it seems unusual to me that you had plan a late night drive plus an early mountain hike when you’re not a morning person at all. You’re just sleeping on me the entire ride. I’m not even fond of hiking.” I said a pitch higher after gulping down my drink.

“Fine, then let me drive from here.”

“Not a chance, Bin. We both know that you’re a horrible driver and we don’t need any accident happening.”

“I’m a better driver now, hyung! I swear!” the younger said with too much conviction, but I’m still not buying it.

“Okay, if you say so. But I’ll still drive. Just sleep for the rest of the ride or whatever, you’ll need it.” I stood up after saying those words leaving the other man to stand up as well and trail behind me still bluffing on how much his driving has improved.

***

We’ve finally reached our destination around dawn; Hanbin had tried his best to stay awake for the rest of the ride going against to what I said earlier at the café that he can just rest and sleep while I drive. I parked the car at the designated area and we headed to the base camp by foot with our hiking essentials on each bag. After some necessary briefings from the mountain rangers, we are cleared to go. We were told that we have to hike for around 2 to 3 hours to be able to catch the sunrise. Like I said I was never fond of hiking, I only tried it once before because I was drag to a company trip and I swear that I’ll never hike again, but here I am, at an ungodly hour of the day, wrapped in a windbreaker jacket with a flashlight in hand hiking to the top of a mountain before the sunrise. I never really get why Hanbin really likes to hike, he had invited me a couple of times before to join him for a hike with his “funny friends” from the studio. Of course, I declined knowing that hiking is not really for me. I would rather go to Jeju Island and enjoy the beach. Maybe I’ll ask Hanbin to come with me to Jeju next time.

“Hyung, are you still okay?” I was disturbed from my internal whining and looked up to see Hanbin ahead of me with a confused look on his face.

“Oh, yes. I’m okay. I just can’t believe that I’m hiking.” I said with a heavy breath.

My words and facial reaction must be on different end since Hanbin just laughed at my response. He then took some step down to get behind me. “Where’s my optimistic hyung at? I thought you can do everything with just positivity in mind? Come on, I’ll be your pacemaker.” He said as he put his hands on my shoulder slightly pushing me to keep on walking.

We keep the pace as we slowly head on the top; the surrounding is slightly getting lighter compare to the darkness earlier when we had arrived. After of what feels like forever, we’ve finally reached the mountain peak with some time to spare before the sunrise. Hanbin and I took a seat on the ground to catch our breaths as I reach down for the water bottle on my bag. This hike is on different level from what I had on that company trip. I closed my eyes and let the coolness of the morning air hits my sweaty face, it feels calm and relaxing.

“Yun-hyung, the sunrise!” Hanbin said excitedly as he lightly tapped me on my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes and there it is the sun we are chasing for this entire hike. The brightness slowly filled the surrounding as the sun rises. I can now clearly see the beauty on this mountain peak. Once again I closed my eyes feeling the wind breeze and the peace that this place had offered.

“Hyung, gomawo.”

I looked over at the source of the voice which had distracted me from my reverie, only to see Hanbin still staring at the sunrise in front of us with a little smile on his lips.

“for what?” I asked as I diverted my attention from him to the direction he is looking at.

“For this and for everything.” He said which I answered with a chuckle.

Silence has once again engulfed us as we tried to take in the atmosphere. This is one of the things I like the most being with Hanbin, we may bicker and annoy each other on most days but we still understand and acknowledge each other’s presence even with lesser words.

“Hanbin-ah.” I face the other as I called him; he then turned his head as well to face me.

“Saengil Chukahae.” I said with the best smile I could muster. “I know that you’ll choose sleep in any days, but it must be nice to welcome your birthday with a sunrise and of course me.” I added jokingly.

“ahhhh! Hyung, stop ruining the mood.” He whined with a little blush which is followed by both of our laughter.

***

_“Oh and I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me”_

Oh, how the wheels had literally turned. I looked at the older one fast asleep on the passenger seat while he entrusted the steering wheel to me. The old Song must be really tired from all the driving and hiking. “May be I should give him some supplements for his bones this Christmas.” I thought with a little laugh. My thoughts were distracted awake by a loud car horn coming from behind us and when I looked up on the road in front of me, I noticed that the traffic lights had already turned green. I gathered myself and started driving again before the car behind us makes even more noise that could wake the other one up. For I know, that once he woke up right at that moment and found out about that little incident, he will surely take over the wheels once again and would nag non-stop until we reach the city. Very Yunhyeong-hyung, but I’m glad that he’s with me.

\- END -


End file.
